Self-Help
by bren97122
Summary: Post BioShock 1 Good Ending. Jack is alone on Christmas Day, struggling to fight off depression and worries of unfulfilled desires. One person he trusts, one person who holds a special place in his heart and life, comes to visit. A redo of my first fanfiction ever. Jack/Tenenbaum.


**A/N: This fic is something really special to me. It is a redo of one my first fanfic EVER and a celebration of my first OTP- Jack/Tenenbaum! Strange pairing on the surface, but I personally see a true connection... Anyway, please leave feedback and enjoy! **

* * *

It wasn't like tonight was anything special.

Sure, sure, it was Christmas, but Jack Ryan had nothing to celebrate.

He had his five adopted daughters, who had never done such things in Rapture. He tried his best to make their first Christmas on the surface something to be remembered forever, to be at least _somewhat _special. But in truth, what was he getting out of it?

He didn't want to sound like a self-centered or whiny asshole, but Jack had sure sacrificed a lot for his new family. Buying a large enough home in Connecticut was expensive enough as is, buying gifts for five girls almost as expensive. They did seem happy, of course they would, why would they not? Jack had proven to be a capable father and all of his daughters loved him. He worked the 9 to 5 grind as a local cop, boring as all hell but paid well enough.

He just felt... lonely.

Jack wasn't exactly a success with women. He was handsome, no doubt, but he had the social skills of a corpse. Since moving to the little town, Jack had tried to start a few relationships in the past year, but nothing lasted. He wanted someone in his life that he could smile with and give it more meaning. No one could ever fill that void. Unless...

No.

Jack hated to think about her that way. She helped him leave that damn city. Help him realize the truth. Jack couldn't help it, but she sure was a pretty girl.

Although it was hard to think of Brigid Tenenbaum as a "pretty girl."

She lived in the same town as Jack, moved in right after he did and visited him at least twice a week. They talked about in a friendly manner, but secretly Jack wished their biweekly meetings wouldn't end with a simple "goodbye." The way she smiled her teasing smile at him as she walked out the door; it made his heart leap.

But was it right? She didn't look it, but she was slightly older than him. And the whole... genetic experimentation was a bit of a problem. But Jack chose to push that out of his mind. He just wanted her to be with him. Simple as that.

Jack finished his Christmas dinner with his daughters, who chattered excitedly about their gifts Jack got them. Toys and clothes, what else would little girls want? He checked the wall clock. Brigid said she visit him later on. "Later on" is such a vague term...

After dishes were washed and put away, the girls went to their rooms and their own devices. Jack took a seat on the couch in the living room. He didn't have anything else to do. Just wait...

He heard it. That short knock on the door he had waited for. He shot up, but walked slowly to the door, so Brigid wouldn't think he had been sitting there waiting for her like some weirdo. He opened the door and there she stood. She smiled at him and he led her inside, where she took off her hat and coat, dusted with light snow. "Hello Jack." she said pleasantly. "How has your day been?"

God, that accent drove him crazy.

It was _perfect_. A mixture of German and eastern European. He never heard anything like it before. He took a moment to formulate a response. "I was... good, I guess. The girls really liked their gifts." he said. She nodded and looked at the floor as she did so, as per her habit.

"Good, good, that's very good." she responded, still looking down. For being around English speakers for a very long time, she still had problems with pronunciation. But it wasn't a major flaw. She faced him with her deep copper colored eyes. "Did you give them the ones I got?"

"Of course!" he replied. "I'm pretty sure they liked those ones the best. I mean, you've known them much longer than me, true?" She nodded. "Yes, yes. True. But that is not to say you aren't doing an excellent job of raising them. You are doing what I would've been doing in your situation. I'm very sure they will are and always will be happy to have you as a father."

Jack? A _father_? _Scary thoughts_. Jack thought to himself.

He chuckled dryly. "Well, thanks. I guess I'd like to think I am. But they are quite a handful."

She smiled. "Yes. I would imagine so." They sat in silence for a few seconds then Jack asked "Did you get that job?" Her eyes lit up. "Yes! I did, Jack! Thank you for remembering." she said with a smile. Jack grinned back at her. "Why would I forget it? I know the job meant a lot for you."

The job he was referring to was teaching biology at a college in nearby Hartford. Brigid and biology. It came so natural for her.

"Jack, whatever happened to that girl you were seeing? Caroline, was the name?" she asked.

What an out of the blue question. It wasn't something Jack was just ready to talk about either. "Oh. Her? I found out she was seeing another man last week. Could say it's over, huh?" he said.

Brigid nodded. "I see. Why did she do that to you?" Jack shrugged. "Dunno. Guess I just wasn't good enough for her..."

Brigid frowned. "You should never say that, Jack." she said. Jack shrugged again. "Whatever."

"Jack..." she said testily. He leaned back on his sofa. "What?" he said. She crossed her arms. "Putting oneself down is never a good course of action, Jack."

"Well guess what." he said rather sarcastically. Brigid sighed.

"Jack, there is no need to be like this. There is no reason to think that you are 'good' enough for another person. You have plenty to offer." she said, throwing up her hands to make her point.

Jack groaned. "Brigid, I really, really like how you're trying to do a self help session, but I'm just not feeling any sort of change. You see, the thing is, even with all this family and stuff and I'm free of Rapture forever and such, I just don't feel as if I deserve to be amongst all- all the good, normal people. I'm a damn science experiment. A _puppet_. A _slave_." Jack said folding his arms and looking away from her at a wall.

Brigid placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack felt his stomach tighten. This was the first time she was getting very close to him, closer than usual. "Jack. I want you to listen closely. There is no reason to think those things or act this way. You are free. I helped you, I made sure of that. You are- what's the word- depressed, true?" Jack whipped around to look at her. "Brigid! I'm not-"

"Shh." she hushed. "Let me finish, okay?" she said calmly, placing a hand in his. "I am going to help you."

"But Brigid," he began, "I don't need any help, honest, and I appreciate what you're trying to do, but..."

"Jack, listen to me." Brigid said, moving her face closer to his. "I understand if you do not seek to find assistance from anyone. Doctors, therapists, whoever. But you are here with me. It's just the two of us. You can say what you need to say and I will listen- I promise this. Okay?"

Jack sighed and looked down at the floor for a while. "Okay, Brigid." he said quietly. Jack faced the facts. He _was_ depressed but he never accepted it and never understood what he felt. "Maybe I am depressed. How do I turn that off?" Brigid sat back.

"Typically people who are feeling down about issues like this try to seek out someone they can talk to- maybe someone you really trust or love?"

Jack could've made many responses to this question. Instead he found himself saying only one. "Well, I've got you. That's enough for me."

Brigid's cheeks grew red at his response. "Jack?" she said quietly. Jack looked down again. "I'm- I'm really sorry for saying that out loud. I should've thought about it."

Brigid's eyes darted around in anxiety. "No, it's alright. I just..." she said, tripping over her words.

"Brigid, there's something you should know and I really have to say it now." he blurted out. It was now or never. _Time to get your true feelings out._ Jack thought. "No, Jack, don't." Brigid said.

"But-"

Without so much as a warning, she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. Fazed at first, Jack kissed her back, something he always wanted to do.

After what felt like _hours_, they broke apart. She looked at him with wide eyes and Jack stared back. "Brigid..." he said with mute shock at her actions. She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"You do not have to say anything. I know, and I have felt the same way." Brigid told him. Jack felt like he was dreaming. Was this a dream? Did he eat too much at dinner? He slowly put his hands on her back to return her embrace. "You really do?" he asked, trying to confirm she wasn't playing some cruel joke on him.

She faced Jack again. She simply bobbed her head, letting her eyes flicker.

"I- you- don't leave my thoughts." she whispered.

Jack felt like he was going to pass out.


End file.
